Sorriso
by gabelost
Summary: Não existe nada mais belo do que o sorriso de quem você ama. Oneshot para o Aniversário de Sasuke Uchiha.


**Sorriso**

.

.

 **Sinopse:** Não existe nada mais belo do que o sorriso de quem você ama. Oneshot para o Aniversário de Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

 **i. Um homem de sorte**

.

" _Um dia estávamos todos entediados e Naruto veio com um plano para convencer Sai de que havia um fantasma vivendo na biblioteca. A gente queria ver como ele ia reagir porque afinal é do Sai que estamos falando. Eu chamei a Ino para ajudar a gente, e combinamos a história que contaríamos: uma menina havia morrido aqui a alguns anos durante a guerra e que agora sua alma estava presa lá, procurando alguém para brincar. Eu sei que era uma brincadeira de mal gosto e que não há respeito em mexer com os mortos. Mas o que quero dizer é que Ino contou a história de uma maneira muito convincente, com meio tom de medo em sua voz. Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse tão persuasiva, mas Sai poderia apenas estar abobado com a presença dela, talvez um pequeno misto de medo e deslumbramento"._

 _._

Era verdade que era fascinante ver uma bela mulher rindo, mas quando essa mulher era Sakura, seu sorriso o deixava sem folego.

.

Sasuke estava sentado à mesa de frente para sua esposa, olhando-a com fascinação enquanto ela contava a história, vendo-a se sentir culpada por caçoar do amigo, mas ainda assim rindo da situação. Sakura estava levemente alcoolizada depois de alguns goles de saquê. Ele não precisava entender muito o enredo ou sequer conhecer as pessoas que ela citava apesar de conhece-las muito bem. Sua atenção estava em como Sakura gesticulava para acentuar as palavras, seus longos e deliciados dedos teciam algum tipo de feitiço enquanto ela falava, seu rosto se iluminava com alegria ao contar esse pequeno truque que sua amiga parecia ter jogado em seu companheiro de equipe. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas, seus olhos verdes brilhavam e sua linda e expressiva boca se curvou nos cantos com uma satisfação maliciosa.

.

Era para isso que Sasuke estava ali, algo que tanto esperou depois de uma de suas longas viagens. Nesses momentos ela ficava ainda mais linda, como nenhuma outra mulher poderia ser.

.

" _Eu confesso que eu e Ino fomos muito cruéis, mas eu não consigo parar de rir quando lembro da expressão apavorada no rosto sempre tão composto do Sai"._

 _._

Ela começou a rir de novo, seu pequeno nariz se franziu no processo, fazendo Sasuke se derreter ainda mais. Ele pensou que aquela risada que fazia seu narizinho franzir era a coisa que ele mais amava. A formidável Sakura Haruno, com todo aquele poder destrutivo e reputação de heroina de guerra, parecia uma adorável princesa nesses momentos, realmente doce.

.

" _Lá pelas cinco e meia da tarde começamos ouvir ele gritar 'Eu não quero brincar com você!'"_

 _._

Em seguida, ela se perdeu em uma alta e completa gargalhada, jogando sua cabeçacabeça e parte de seu corpo para trás. para trás. Sasuke pensou que na verdade essa era a coisa que ele mais adorava, aquele momento de completo abandono quando ela ria, sua postura defensiva de kunoichi deixada de lado. Sasuke Uchiha não era um homem capaz de gargalhar, mas ele sorriu um de seus raros sorrisos, que provavelmente só Sakura conhecia, timidamente tentando acompanha-la.

.

Alheia as divagações do marido, Sakura ria e ria enquanto contava como Sai ficou apavorado por dias. Sasuke tentou imaginar a garota travessa através da mulher forte que ela se tornou, tentando completar suas próprias memórias manchadas pelos tempos escuros de vingança, quando jamais se permitiria tal alegria.

.

Sakura tomou um pouco de ar ao contar que ela e Ino levaram uma bronca de Yamato por ter pregado essa peça, mas que assim que o jounin virou as costas, Kakashi apareceu.

.

 _"Eu achei que levariamos mais uma bronca, mas depois de alguns minutos de silêncio Kakashi-sensei disse 'O espírito do menino qeuerendo brincar foi um toque de mestre, só Kami sabe o que aconteceria se vocês duas praticassem genjutsu'"._

 _._

"Porque você não usa esse seu genjutsu no filho do Naruto. Imagine a reação"

.

E então ele viu o momento mais raro de todos, decidindo que não, na verdade aquilo era o que mais amava ver em sua mulher. Sakura soltava pequenas contidas, suas bochechas completamente vermelhas, parte culpa da menina travessa que ainda morava dentro dela e parte devido ao saquê. Ela achava errado rir das pessoas mas falhava adoravelmente.

.

 _"Sasuke-kun!"_ Ela tentou repreende-lo entre as risadas. Sakura sabia que ele sempre procurou isso nela, estes pequenos momentos de completo abandono pela moral e bons costumes, onde ele podia ver a verdadeira e desinibida flor de cerejeira por tras da kunoichi forjada pelo espírito de fogo.

.

"Sinto muito _anata_ , eu terei que ouvir essa história mais uma vez."

.

Sakura começou a gargalhar mais uma vez, uma nova série de longas e roucas risadas, jogando seu corpo para trás, sua blusa desabotoada pelo movimento, expondo seu colo perfeito ainda mais.

.

Sim, ele era um homem de sorte.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Inspirado em "Watching a Beautiful Woman Laught" de Jean Genie.

Eu pretendo escrever a segunda parte, no POV da Sakura, tenho o plot pronto só me faltou tempo, podem me cobrar.

-Anata: Como vocês sabem, Sakura chama o Sasuke de 'anata' no Gaiden. O pronome é geralmente usado da esposa para o marido e seria o correspondente de "meu querido". Devido a cultura machista japonesa, não existe um pronome equivalente do marido se referindo carinhosamente a esposa. Porém, nosso aniversariante é quebrador de paradigmas e pela minha pura vontade de ser diferentona, ele chama a Sakura de 'anata' também.


End file.
